Raging Storm
by kari-ky3wt
Summary: A boy who can't be felt and a girl who doesn't want to feel. Two different worlds... one common gift... Can destiny intertwine their lives in the name of love?
1. Chapter 1

Cold... frost... snowflakes... Indeed, it is now snowing on that part of the Earth... and another, and another... The winter season finally begins. Tall and proud, the Guardian of Winter looks at his work and sees that it is good. Time to go, he reckons. And so he goes... back to the place where it all started...

"Jack?" a voice calls out.

The guardian of winter immediately stops creating snowflakes and turns to the owner of the voice.

"Jamie! I thought you went out with your friends." he says.

Jamie shrugs dejectedly and goes to sit beside him. Jack instantly notices the gloomy look on his face. The last time he saw Jamie like this is back when he was about to lose faith in the guardians; Bunny, in particular.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, now that I'm older, can I ask you something... I don't know, something crazy?" Jamie asks stickily.

"What?!" says Jack, laughing lightly.

"Do you or did you ever have... a girlfriend?"

The winter spirit gets a bit surprised at the question that it boils down to a slightly awkward silence. He then realizes what the problem was.

"Hmmm... I think I know where this is going."

* * *

Jack glides through the skies in no particular direction. An awe-inspiring view of the world he sees from above. He is enjoying his newly found gift; the gift of flying and snow. Frost come spreading out on the ground he steps on and snowflakes come falling from the path he flies in; a not so unusual sight for a cold winter's night. But it isn't winter; not yet.

"Elsa? You awake?"

"Anna?"

Little footsteps are then heard trotting down the grand staircase. And to the grand ballroom, the two children come barging in. Both have ecstatic smiles on their faces.

"C'mon, Elsa! Let's see your magic!" Anna, the younger one, excitedly says.

Elsa forms a snowball in her hand and tosses it to the ceiling. As soon as it was high enough, it disperses into tiny snowflakes. She forms another one and tosses it over to her younger sister, who fails to catch it. She giggles at this and makes several more. With a stomp of her foot, she fills the entire room with frost and snow. Anna cannot help but prance around happily at the sight. It instantly becomes a winter wonderland. Jack happens to be flying by when he accidentally crashes into the palace window. The panes of glass move back and forth sending a cold breeze into the room. The children turn to the direction of the noise, but in seeing nothing continue with their playing. Jack gets up from his fallen position wondering why they did not see him. He dismisses the thought and instead goes to them. He is delighted at the sound of their giggling that he decides to join in.

Anna climbs up the snow slide, "Elsa, c'mon!"

Elsa follows.

Jack walks up in front, "Hey, can I play too?"

To his surprise, the two just slide right through him.

"What the-?!" he gasps, "I'm right here!"

The younger one then runs right through him. He gasps again and accidentally slips making him hit the ground with a hard thud. Still, the children notice nothing. And, it seems that whatever he did comes to no avail. Giving up, he sits on a corner and stares at them. He is mesmerized by their joyous faces, more particularly the one with the ivory blonde hair. For some reason, he can't take his eyes off her.

"We have the same power. We may be alike in many ways. But she can't see me... They don't see me..." he thinks to himself.

He glances at his right hand, out of which, tiny snowflakes come falling out. He never knew why he has such a gift, or curse, for that matter. But for the first time in his life, he feels that someone might understand him. The two continue playing, but to Elsa's horror, she accidentally blasts ice on Anna's head. The younger one falls unconscious to the floor. Elsa panics and goes screaming out to their parents. She bursts out into tears. Jack gets downhearted at the sight of this and gets the impulse to comfort her or help her out. But then, he realizes he can't.

"If she could just hear me..." he thinks.

Her sorrow fills the room as she cradles her sister in her arms.

"Elsa..."

A strange feeling creeps up on Elsa, like someone is calling her. She ignores it and holds Anna closer; teardrops falling from her eyes landing on her sister's face. The king and queen come barging in.

"It was an accident!" the blonde little girl sobs.

They hurriedly take the young princess to be treated leaving the winter spirit alone in the grand room.

He takes a snowball from the floor and throws it hard against the wall, "What is wrong with me?!"

Frustrated, he flies off and lands himself on the castle roof. He looks around and sees two horses speeding away from the palace. One of which seems to leave a trail of frost in its path. He heaves up a ponderous sigh and looks up at the moon. Its glow makes him feel serene despite of him reminiscing what happened earlier. He stares deeply at it as if it is talking back to him.

"Why?!" he pleadingly says, "Tell me why?!"

**~0~**

"Your powers will only grow stronger, Elsa. You need to learn how to control it, or else, fear will overwhelm you." says Grand Pabbie, a wise elderly troll.

The king and queen have decided to seek help from the trolls, knowing these creatures have expertise with magic. The elderly troll points out to the sky and shows the ivory-haired little princess a vision. Elsa's eyes widen at what she was shown. But her focus leads her to see an unusual black mist within the blurry vision. She squints to get a better look and sees a storm brewing over the horizon heading towards her. The mist then forms the silhouette of a tall, creepy-looking figure. She gasps in shock and takes cover by clinging to her father. She did see her possible future, but noticing the black mist, she feels there is something more; something more to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa locks herself in her room. She feels a power surge from her hands as she is looking out the window. The frost immediately spreads up to the window corners. She senses tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of not being able to control her powers. And what's worse, it almost cost her dear little sister's life. She hears a light knock on the door.

"Elsa? Can I come in?" Anna pleadingly says, "I wanna play! Please...?"

"Go away, Anna!" the small but firm voice yells from inside.

The young one sadly walks away. Elsa feels heaviness in her heart imagining how her little sister could have felt.

"I'm sorry, Anna..." she whispers.

Not long after, she hears a cracking sound from the window. She falls back on her bed in fright but then decides to check on what it was. She draws herself nearer and when she was close enough, starts noticing frost spread out on the glass. She pulls back the curtains in horror.

"Wait!" a voice calls from outside.

"Huh?!"

She can swear she heard someone by her window. She is about to open the curtains when someone knocked. It is her father. She always feels relieved whenever her father comes by to check on her.

"Here, put these on." he calmly says, giving her the gloves, "Conceal it,"

"Don't feel it," she adds.

"Don't let it show." they say together.

They do not notice Jack seeing them through a small opening, in the window, left uncovered by the curtain. He smiles on how close they are as parent and child. The king then engulfs his little daughter in an embrace. She knows she is safe. Seeing that they need some privacy, the winter spirit flies off and goes to peek through another window. He sees the queen sitting on the rocking chair cuddling Anna.

"Mommy... why won't Elsa play with me?" the little one asks.

Hesitant to answer, the queen gets lost in thought.

...

_ A heavy snow storm was brewing over the horizon. A woman can be seen wandering lost in an icy forest. Had she tied the rope a little tighter, her horse and carriage wouldn't have gotten away and going home would've been easier. She was treading steadily on the snow when a woman suddenly came from behind her. _

_ "Well, if it isn't the queen of Arendelle." the woman smirked, "What brings you here to my humble territory?"_

_ "W-Who are you?" the queen's voice trembled._

_ This woman was in her mid 30's. She had platinum white locks flowing down to her knees and she was wearing a long, silver gown under a thick fur coat._

_ "I, Your Majesty, am the Snow Queen." she replied._

_ The queen gasped in shock. This woman in front of her was the infamous being responsible for the somewhat eternal winter that befell the kingdom recently._

_ "Please, powerful Snow Queen... I just want to get back home." the queen begged, her arms somehow shielding her stomach._

_ She was nine months pregnant and at anytime could labor._

_ "I see you're expecting a little bundle of joy soon." the Snow Queen said with a hint of mockery._

_ This made the pregnant one tremble even more._

_ "Alright, my queen, I'll make you a little deal. I can send you back home on one condition. You see, I've been looking for someone to pass on my powers." and she glanced intently at the queen's stomach._

_ "What?! No..." the queen gasped, realizing what she wanted._

_ The Snow Queen raised an eyebrow at her and the queen of Arendelle realized she had no choice. She finally gave in. With this, the Snow Queen put her hands together forming a ball of power surge. The ball found its way to the pregnant queen's stomach and got absorbed. She felt a cold, tingling sensation inside her stomach when it got in._

_ The Snow Queen seemed content, "Now that I have passed on my powers to your child, you must remember that you are to tell no one of this. I repeat, no one..."_

_ "Agreed."_

_ "Or else..."_

_ "Or else, what?"_

_ The wind whirled around her lifting snow particles in its path. It seemed like she was inside the eye of a snow tornado and she could not see anything. All she could hear was the faint, grim laugh of the Snow Queen. Next thing she knew, she was back in Arendelle._

...

"Mommy?"

The queen wakes from her trance and composes herself, "Just go to sleep, dear."

Not long after, she falls asleep and the queen tucks her in bed. The king enters the room.

"How is she?"

The king shakes his head. It does not help with the queen's worrying as her facial expression becomes gloomier. Jack immediately flies back to Elsa's window. He peers through the glass to find her asleep. He slowly opens the window and goes to her bedside. He stares at her angelic face that was glowing under the faint moonlight from outside. How, he reckons, can such a pretty, fragile creature be inflicted with such uncontrollable power?

He flies above her to get one final glance before leaving and then says, "Goodnight, Elsa."

**~0~**

Anna knocks on the door, "Elsa?"

"No, Anna! Just stay away!" says the loud yell from inside.

Not a day passes that Anna does not try to reach out to her. She often remembers those times they were playing, especially in the snow. It is one of those times that Elsa built a little snowman whom she named Olaf. And every winter season, Anna always asks her to go out and build another. Elsa's heart breaks a little every time she pushes her little sister away.

"Of course... I wanna build a snowman..." she whispers to herself.

She feels a power surge in her hands again. The king and queen come to check on her only to find her in tears.

"I'm scared! It just keeps getting stronger!" cries Elsa.

"Elsa, just calm down... Everything's going to be al-" her father trails on and goes to her but she cuts him off.

"Don't come near me! Please..." and she turns away.

Jack, who is all the while observing from the window, is saddened at her state. He has been keeping an eye on her ever since that incident with Anna. He can't help but feel somehow responsible for what happened. He always passes by her window just to gawk at her. He doesn't know why but it pains him to see this little girl dejected. He always wanted to comfort her, but the fact that she can't see him always stops him from doing so. And every time he tries to reach out to her, something always gets in the way - a knock on the door, her parents checking on her, or just the way Elsa isolates herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Years pass. The girls grow more and more beautiful. The kingdom flourishes into a powerful one with its trade and resources. On the other hand, they also gain a mysterious reputation. People wonder why the doors and gates of the palace are always locked. It seems as though they are trying to keep something out, but more importantly, trying to keep something in.

"Do you really need to go?" Elsa asks, her lips marred with a bitter twist at the corners.

"It's your cousin's wedding. Someone must represent our kingdom on that special day." the king replies.

She nods in understanding.

"It will only be for a few weeks, Elsa. You'll be fine..." he adds.

And so the king and queen sets forth on their journey to the kingdom of Corona, where the siblings' cousin, Rapunzel, is to be married. Elsa goes back to her room and throws herself on the bed. She pulls the sheets up to her face to hide whatever emotion or expression she has.

**~0~**

"Alright, who threw that?!" a boy playfully asks as he gets hit by a snowball.

Jack laughs at the idea that he could play pranks on the children without getting caught. Jamie takes a handful of snow from the ground, forms a ball out of it and tosses it over to the other children.

"Snowball fight!" someone shouts.

"Oh, yeah! Every day's a snow day with me!" the winter spirit exclaims.

The children continue playing until Jamie accidentally slides down the street corner and bumps into a monumental statue.

"A tooth!" he yells.

"Wow, Jamie! That's awesome! That means you're gonna get a quarter from the tooth fairy!" his friend excitedly says.

"What?! No, no!" Jack says as the children seemed to forget the fun they just had.

They walk away chatting about the incident. He sighs heavily with the thought of being invisible lingering in his mind.

**~0~**

_ "Catch me!" Anna excitedly says, jumping from one mount of snow to another._

_ "Anna, wait! Slow down!" Elsa's voice shudders as she rapidly makes mounts of snow to catch her sister's every step._

_ The younger one gets hit on the head._

_ "Anna, are you okay? I'm sorry..."_

_ "Elsa..."_

_ She turns around to see a boy with white hair and pale skin._

_ "Who are you?" she asks._

_..._

_ "Please... I don't wanna hurt you..." Elsa cries._

_ From the corner of her eyes, she sees the same boy stare at her from the window. She gasps in shock and the boy disappears._

...

Elsa wakes, jolting up from bed. She feels cold sweat on her back and a light chill down her spine.

"That boy..."

She remembers those strange sounds coming from the window from time to time. The thought crosses her mind that someone indeed might have been watching her.

"I'm not going crazy, am I?" she thinks to herself.

It also comes to her mind that she might be going crazy and hearing things. After all, she is alone in that cold, gloomy room of isolation. Or, is she? She gets out of bed and goes to the window, probably to clarify her sanity. She looks out and sees nothing, so she calms herself. She takes off her gloves and lays her hands on the window frame. A blast of ice surges from her hands and forms a scattered frost pattern on the window's glass. Elsa gasps. She is still unable to control her powers. She stares at her hands and then heaves a ponderous sigh. She goes back to bed with a heavy heart and hides her sobs underneath the sheets.

**~0~**

Jack flies playfully from house to house scattering graceful frost patterns in his path, and making fun of people as he goes. He lands on a tower and calls out to the wind to carry him further away. Not long after, he reaches Arendelle. He flies around and passes by the castle. He sees a scattered frost pattern on one of the windows. Without hesitation, he immediately flies to it. From the details of the pattern, he can sense the emotions behind it. Before, the frost only reached the corners. This time, it covered almost half of the window. He clears out some of the frost to peer through. There, he sees her distressed figure. She seems at peace when asleep, but the room is always filled with her sadness and fear. Frost here, frost there, frost everywhere. Somehow, he has this longing for her; longing for her to see him... longing to be with her. Out of nowhere, he flies up to the castle roof. He gazes intently at the large, glowing moon.

"I know this may be too much. But, is there any way... that I can be with her? Any way at all. I'd give anything... Anything..." he pleads.

Suddenly, he finds himself roaming around town, lost in thought. He does not notice the distance he walked and the amount of frost he spread in his path. He is shaken off of his trance when he sees something scamper through the streets. Curious, he immediately follows it. The chase leads him to a dead end and all he can see is a silhouette in the dark. Noticing him, the figure emerges from the shadows. It has long, pointy ears, thick fur, and stands about 7 feet tall.

"Bunny..."


End file.
